This invention relates to improved mounts for attaching truck bodies to truck chassis.
The prior art describes mounts which attach a truck body to a truck chassis. These mounts typically comprise insulators which absorb high frequency vibrations and which are fastened by bolts. When road or operating conditions change, as for example, making a sharp turn or driving over rough terrain, the prior art mounts frequently require retorquing such as retightening the bolts. The clamping forces of the bolts that pass through these insulators is dependent on the resilience of the insulators and their ability to maintain their resilience. When resilience is low a bolt can become loose and ineffective. Further, petroleum products, ozone, acids and abrasion can severly shorten the life of the insulators. There is substantially no articulation of the frame on the chassis. The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,081; 4,043,585; 4,225,153; 4,283,066; and 4,286,777.
One object of the present invention is to provide a mount for attaching a truck body to a truck chassis, where there is no stress load on the chassis or body when at rest, and the body can articulate independently of the chassis frame.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.